


Степень близости

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Hart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, PWP, Top Eggsy, eye socket sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Некоторые идеи Гарри с первого, да и со второго взгляда похожи на полное сумасшествие. Но Эггзи никогда не отказывается от Гарри, и Гарри это знает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — beau, jeune et breton.
> 
> Предупреждения: возможны сквики и альтернативная анатомия.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды "Кингсмэн".
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

— Ты совсем псих, Гарри.

Гарри смотрит с вежливым интересом, и его взгляд так не вяжется с предложением, которое он только что сделал Эггзи.

Его взгляд. О чёрт, теперь это звучит совсем по-другому.

Пока Эггзи пытается собраться с мыслями и ответить Гарри что-то ещё, тот садится рядом на кровать — в знакомом бордовом халате, со влажными, слегка волнистыми волосами. Эггзи пробует представить то, что Гарри предложил; он смотрит в его улыбающееся лицо с толстым красным шрамом у левого глаза, и член неожиданно шевелится в трусах.

Пиздец.

Эггзи надеется, что он не настолько поехал, чтобы возбуждаться от... этого — нет, правда, некоторые идеи Гарри с первого, да и со второго взгляда похожи на полное сумасшествие. Просто Эггзи никогда не отказывается от Гарри.

Гарри это знает.

— Хорошо, — выдавливает Эггзи пересохшим горлом.

— В таком случае я отлучусь, — говорит Гарри.

Он смотрит на Эггзи с теплом в глазах. Так и не скажешь, что один из них ненастоящий.

Гарри уходит в ванную, и Эггзи слушает приглушённый шум воды.

Первое время после Дня В, когда Гарри только вышел из комы и получил протез глаза, — просто талантливо раскрашенное стекло, даже медики «Кингсмэн» не всесильны, — Эггзи помогал ухаживать за ним. Вставлял и вынимал протез, чистил его и полость позади специальными растворами. Гарри вполне мог делать это и сам, но когда Эггзи держал его лицо в ладонях и осторожно оттягивал нижнее веко, чтобы вставить протез, огромная, страшная нежность заполняла пространство между ними.

Вода стихает. Эггзи трёт член, чтобы возбуждение пересилило лёгкий страх от самой идеи.

— Не передумал? — спрашивает Гарри сразу, как только входит в спальню.

Он уже вынул протез, и вместо левого глаза на Эггзи смотрит красновато-розовая полость, полузакрытая веком.

— Не-а, — отвечает Эггзи и, храбрясь, машет рукой. — Иди сюда.

Гарри развязывает пояс и сбрасывает халат на пол, и Эггзи привычно восхищается его телом: сейчас, из-за возраста и меньшей активности в поле, мышцы его живота очерчены хуже, чем раньше, но Гарри удивительно красив в любом из вариантов. Он наклоняется над Эггзи и целует, стягивая с него трусы; только спустя несколько мгновений Эггзи ловит себя на том, что гладит шрам у пустой глазницы, и отдёргивает руку.

— Продолжай, — выдыхает Гарри, отрываясь от его губ. — Кожа там рядом... довольно чувствительна.

Ух ты. Эггзи уже специально ласкает шрам, потирает его кончиками пальцев — и чувствует, как по спине Гарри проходит дрожь.

Простонав в поцелуй, Гарри спускается ниже и без лишних прелюдий берёт в рот; он любит сосать, и его видимое удовольствие усиливает наслаждение Эггзи.

Через пару минут Гарри выпускает блестящий от слюны член Эггзи.

— Давай, — говорит он.

— Что, прямо вот так?

— Да. Просто будь осторожен.

Эггзи вплетает пальцы в волосы Гарри и направляет его голову к члену. Поколебавшись, он проводит мокрой головкой по шраму. Это оказывается приятно, и Эггзи размазывает выступившую каплю смазки о шершавую кожу. Гарри тихо стонет; неровный румянец расползается от его лица до шеи. Эггзи ещё пару раз трётся членом о шрам — возбуждает не столько это, сколько медленные выдохи Гарри сквозь зубы, — и смещается левее.

Гарри открывает полуопущенное веко, и Эггзи чувствует ресницы на своём члене. Это охренительно странно и отдаёт сумасшествием, но, внезапно думает Эггзи, это максимум их близости. Они не могут проникнуть друг в друга сильнее; Гарри, сосредоточенный, открывающий для его члена пустую глазницу, не может быть ещё обнажённей перед ним, как и Эггзи, совсем немного испуганный и очень осторожный, — перед ним. Усилием воли Эггзи заставляет себя разжать хватку на волосах Гарри и едва заметно двинуться вперёд.

Веки Гарри гладят его член. Гарри сжимает их, будто пытаясь подмигнуть, и чуть шевелится, — и Эггзи упирается в гладкую поверхность.

Из него вырывается всхлип.

Это нежнее, чем язык; в глазнице Гарри не помещается даже головка члена, но ощущение куда острее, чем просто секс. Эггзи пытается перевести дыхание, когда Гарри начинает аккуратно, почти незаметно двигаться, — и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не толкаться вперёд. Простора для движений почти нет, но член то и дело проходится по гладкому и нежному; Гарри, почти трахая его своей чёртовой глазницей, на удивление ощутимо сжимает веки, его мокрая от слюны рука ласкает яйца и ствол Эггзи, и Эггзи только стонет и всхлипывает, цепляясь за простыню. Ноги болят от усилия лежать смирно.

— Посмотри на меня, Эггзи, — хрипло выдавливает Гарри.

Эггзи кое-как открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Гарри, тут же понимая, что всё это время боялся взглянуть вниз.

Глазница Гарри вокруг его члена выглядит дико, но это странным образом возбуждает даже сильнее, чем Гарри, отсасывающий ему. Ресницы слегка шевелятся, прилипая к мокрой коже.

— Кончи мне на лицо, — говорит Гарри, глядя на Эггзи правым глазом, и трёт за яйцами.

Эггзи только и успевает, что отдёрнуться, вскрикнув: «Гарри!» — и лицо Гарри расчерчивают белые потёки спермы.

Гарри выпрямляется на коленях и облизывается с закрытыми глазами; несколько капель повисло в его волосах, и Эггзи серьёзно думает, не завестись ли снова.

— Охуенно. — Эггзи выравнивает дыхание, плавая в посторгазменной лени.

Не открывая глаз, Гарри с намёком пару раз проводит по своему всё ещё твёрдому члену, улыбаясь краем губ. Капля спермы падает с его подбородка.

Эггзи тянет его на себя, укладывая рядом, облизывает ладонь и присоединяется к руке Гарри.

— Если бы я мог, — говорит он, намеренно срываясь на свой уличный акцент, — я бы обкончал тебя всего.

Он снимает длинное пятно с щеки Гарри и проводит испачканным пальцем по его губам; Гарри всасывает палец и кончает с тихим выдохом.

— Помочь тебе? — спрашивает Эггзи, протирая веки Гарри.

— Да, пожалуйста, — непринуждённо отвечает тот.

Джентльмен — всегда джентльмен, мысленно фыркает Эггзи, прежде чем уйти в ванную и вернуться с мокрым полотенцем и раствором для глазницы Гарри.

Он вытирает его лицо и волосы и очень осторожно чистит глазную полость; она краснее, чем была, но Гарри уверяет, что всё в порядке. Протерев протез — видеть знакомый карий глаз отдельно от Гарри всякий раз немного пугает — Эггзи вдвигает его на место.

Гарри моргает на пробу, немного шевелит протез пальцем и смотрит на Эггзи так расслабленно и доверительно-спокойно, что этот взгляд почти невозможно выдержать; чувствуя, как много и одновременно мало воздуха вокруг, Эггзи устраивается на кровати и обнимает его.

Гарри постепенно делится с Эггзи всем, что имеет: временем, тайнами, домом, каждой частью своего тела и жизни. Эггзи принимает всё и делится в ответ, даже если сам имеет куда меньше, — в конце концов, не ему пришла в голову идея трахнуть Гарри в глазницу, — и Гарри принимает его.

Во сне их дыхание смешивается.


End file.
